1. Technical Field
This device relates to tamper indicating closures for dispensing containers that utilize a removable attached locking closure permanently secured to the cap for selective removal and replacement.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type are directed to resealable closures for containers in which the cap portion is held permanently captive on the dispensing container. Closures of this type have generally relied on integral synthetic resin molded configurations having a container engagement portion defining its dispensing spout and a sealing closure portion secured on the end of a flexible web that is frictionally engaged over the dispensing spout. Examples of such closure configurations can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,113,693, 3,227,332, 3,877,598 and 4,281,778.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,693 a multiple position snap cap can be seen wherein a container neck has a stopper member on a connective web that is removably secured with the neck opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,332 illustrates a captive closure in which one form of the invention has an over cap secured on the end of a retaining strap engaged around a spout within the container engagement portion.
A closure having a child safety feature is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,598 wherein a container engagement base portion defines a dispensing opening therein. An over closure cap extends from the base on a strap for sealing relation therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,778 on a locking closure cap has a container engagement base portion with an integral pour spout. A closure cap is registerable over the spout and is attached to the base portion by a connecting web.
A dual tamper evident resealable closure for containers that require multiple tamper evident configurations. A first tamper evident band on the cap base portion that engages the container neck. A second tamper evident configuration on the resealable locking closure is registerable over a pour spout formed within the cap base portion.